A night in the Shrieking Shack
by RaspberryBird
Summary: A short story about Remus and Sirius, and their night alone in the Shrieking Shack. Warnings: angst, mild boy on boy fluff, a little gore.


**A night in the Shrieking Shack.**

**So, hey guys! This is a story about Remus and Sirius, and their night alone in the Shrieking Schack. Hope you'll like it! (If you notice any faults, please let me know.)**

**Disclaimer: I only owe the story. **

* * *

The full moon rose slowly on the dark cloudless sky. The air was cool in the late autumn night, and Remus shivered slightly in the cool breeze as he walked toward the Womping Willow, just as he always did when it was full moon. Only this was no ordinary full moon night for him. Tonight, his friends James and Peter weren't going with him. Apparently, James had a long lasting detention since their last prank and Peter had somehow managed to injure himself so badly he had to stay at the hospital for a few days.  
No, tonight it was only Remus and Sirius. They walked side by side, a few feet distance between them, in the grass that glittered of the moonlit dew that was already spread across the school grounds. For some reason, the boy with the sand-coloured hair was quite nervous of so suddenly being informed that he was to be alone with Sirius. His palms became sweaty and his heart started beating in a faster pace just thinking about it.  
He glanced up at the somewhat taller boy, walking calmly beside him. The moon illuminated his features beautifully: the high cheekbones, the straight jawline and nose, the perfectly shaped lips. The gleam caused his pitch-black hair to shimmer and his grey eyes to look like pure silver. Remus blushed and then there was a sudden twist in his stomach and a painful urge in his chest. But he couldn't put a finger on what it was, couldn't figure out why his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the other boy.  
They approached the willow tree and pushed a certain spot in one of the roots with a long stick, just like they had done so many times before.  
"After you," Sirius smiled, gesturing towards the opening to the tunnel that now could be seen in a gap between the massive roots. Remus slowly stepped forward, knowing that going into the small tunnel would force them to walk much closer, breaking the safe distance he'd kept between them before.

Sirius was struggling fiercely with himself. He desperately wanted to tell Remus about his feelings towards him that he'd kept for himself for so long, but he didn't dare. He was too afraid of getting rejected, too afraid of what the other boy would think of him if he knew what Sirius was - that he liked Remus more than as a friend - too afraid of destroying their friendship and loosing Remus forever.  
Because Sirius knew Remus didn't feel the same way about him. The anima his was certain Remus wasn't even interested in boys. Because how could he? How could a guy that always was so cool, kind and... perfect like another boy? He sighed quietly. In this narrow tunnel they were so close, yet he felt so far away from him.

Soon they reached the the stairs at the end of the tunnel,and entered the Shrieking Shack. Through a bare window they saw that the moon had risen greatly in the sky, it was almost at it's peak in the celestial sphere.  
"Well, this is it," Remus said nervously, absentmindedly rubbing his arm while turning away from the window. The black-haired boy nodded seriously, pain filling his chest as he once again witnessed the wolf take over his beloved friend's mind and body. As he transformed into his dog-shaped animagi form, Remus began to shake violently. He grew taller and his pale, slightly freckled skin turned into a rough sand-coloured fur, his hands and feet being replaced by paws. He grew a long tufted tail, his ears became pointy as they moved up his head and his nose and mouth turned into a short snout.  
Only his amber eyes seemed to be unaltered, but instead of the usual warmth and kindness they emitted, they now glowed with pain and hatred. How much Sirius hated to see him like this, how much it hurt him to see Remus being swallowed by this beast, his mind and senses no longer his own. The wolf growled angrily, revealing revealing his sharp fangs - and like he always did, he began smelling, searching for the human scents that still lingered in the canids' furs. Then he let out a blood-freezing howl and in his blind rage he started scratching and biting himself, only seeing the human he so badly wanted to rip into pieces: he wanted to tear the flesh from the bones and he wanted the blood to gather in a puddle underneath him as he tasted it. But Sirius was determined to keep him safe. He wouldn't let him hurt himself, even though he was alone and didn't have the help from the others. He quickly got to his feet, launching himself at the wolf and trying to pin him down to the floor. But the wolf was strong and he furiously tossed the dog aside and stood. He growled again, this time attacking the animagi a instead of himself. The black dog attempted to jump out of the way, but he wasn't fats enough and got bitten in the ribs. He simpered as pain shot through him, but before he could check if it was any severe wound, he was attacked again. The attacks continued back and forth for a while, the two of them snarling at each other while carefully circling around the room, barking occasionally while tumbling around on the floor. But soon their fierce battle turned into an innocent game: the bites turned into playful nibbles and the attacks turned into a wild, complex dance only the two of them understood and they forgot about their injuries for a while.

As the moon slowly began to move towards the horizon again, they calmed down and tiredly snuggled up against each other on a pile of pillows and covers from the old bed that stood in a corner. The werewolf looked up at the dog, then carefully licked the sore blood-stained spot where he had bitten him. Sirius turned back into human, knowing that the wolf would no longer harm him. Then the wolf nuzzled the boy's well-formed chest, licked him in the cheek and put his head on his soft lap. Sirius tensed at the sudden affectionate act, but soon he relaxed again, his cheeks burning gently and a light flutter formed in his belly. He smiled as he absentmindedly stroked the the sand-coloured fur in the wolf's head.

Remus opened his eyes, as if he had just woken up from a dream. Did he just...? He looked around, his surrounding confirming his thought. He sprang up to his feet, embarrassed to the bones. He had just kissed Sirius on the cheek!  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing..!" Remus voice cracked slightly as he spoked, and he felt the flush that rapidly painted his face. "W-we, er, should probably head back head back to the castle..." he said awkwardly while turning towards the door, and attempted to leave, not knowing what else to do. But he stopped at the sound of Sirius pleading voice, a tone Remus never had heard there before.  
"Remus... Don't go," he said. "...Stay with me for a while." The last sentence took him a great effort to utter, but the werewolf obeyed and turned around again. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he hesitantly strode back to the other boy, but made sure he didn't get too close. Slowly, Sirius got to his feet and closed the distance between them.

The moon shone through the window, making Remus bath in silver light. He was just so beautiful! So beautiful it aches in Sirius's chest just by looking at him. He caressed away a strand of hair from Remus's shivering eyes. Sirius just couldn't help himself as he pulled Remus toward him by his collar, leaned in and kissed him.  
As Remus felt the other boy's lips press against his own, he understood. He understood why he'd been so nervous around him, why he had kissed him as the wolf, he understood the fluttering in his chest. He was in love.  
Before Sirius could pull back again, Remus wrapped his arms around his neck and gently kissed him back.

The pain which Sirius had felt for so long in his chest quickly faded away, to be replaced by a great bliss.  
"I love you," he whispered, a tear happy tear forming in the corner of his eye.  
"I love you too," Remus smiled.  
Never would he think that the moon which had always caused him so much pain would bring him this great, peaceful happiness.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it and feel free to review and at that if you want.**

**/RaspberryBird**


End file.
